When There Was Me And You
by Toume Ummei
Summary: YukiShuichi YukiTouma ShuichiHiroshi Yaoi Angsty. Shuichi thinks he's lost it all, thinks everything dissolved when Yuki left him. Where does the brokenhearted writer find himself when he wakes from his dismal dreams?


**When There Was Me And You**

Shuichi sniffled as he walked along the sidewalk. The rain fell in cold sheets, but he didn't care. He paused in front of a TV shop where the latest interview with Eiri Yuki and Touma Seguchi. Shuichi clenched his jaw, hot tears falling down his face. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

_**It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here, but all I want is to be over there . . . **_

Shuichi stared at Yuki on the screen. He was so confident, so beautiful. Why was he doing this? All it was doing was ripping Shuichi apart. Didn't Eiri see that?

_**. . . why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? 'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care . . .**_

Shuichi sniffled quietly. He would go and pretend that Yuki hadn't even bothered him. But somewhere in his heart, he knew that wouldn't fly. He shuffled on down the street, hoping that the dreams he'd once had, wouldn't haunt him anymore.

_**. . . I thought you were my fairtytale, my dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star that's coming true . . .**_

Shuichi shook his head angrily. He should have believed Hiro, after all, Hiro was the one who really loved him.

_**. . . but everybody else could tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you . . . **_

Shuichi closed his eyes tightly. He was almost there. Yuki's house. He was going to show Yuki he didn't care. Show him that he didn't care so much he walked four miles across town in the pouring rain. Yeah, real convincing. Shuichi kicked a rock as he walked down the sidewalk. Half a mile, and he was there. A song filtered through his head quietly. The song Yuki had written for Nittle Grasper and Shuichi hummed it softly. How could he have let himself be so blind? Yuki cared only about himself. Shuichi was just a pretty new toy Yuki picked up on the way home from work.

_**. . . I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing and when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along . . .**_

Shuichi sniffled. His mind drifted to all the times just thinking of Yuki made him want to sing. But Yuki kept doing stupid things. Like being deceitful and secretive and a big fat jerk. Shuichi sniffled again, staring at the long driveway up to Yuki's door. Was he ready to . . . to say goodbye?

_**. . . but then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty. I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song . . .**_

Shuichi collapsed in front of Yuki's door. How could he? He couldn't possibly move on after Yuki, could he? Hiro loved him, true enough. But he couldn't abuse that love, that true love, just because he felt rejected from Yuki, could he?

"I guess my fairytale doesn't exist." Shuichi sighed sadly, sniffing.

_**. . . I know you're not a fairytale, and dreams are made for sleeping, and wishes on a star just don't come true. 'Cause now, even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, because I liked the view, when there was me and you . . .**_

Shuichi was crying so hard he didn't even notice Yuki standing beside him. When he did, he jerked so bad he choked on his spit.

"Why are you sitting on my doorstep crying?" Yuki asked, pulling Shuichi inside.

"I came . . . I came to tell you . . . to tell you that, I hate you Yuki! I hate how you treat me!" Shuichi cried, Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were happy with me." Yuki replied quietly. Shuichi started.

_**. . . I can't believe that I could be so blind, it's like you were floating while I was falling, and I didn't mind . . .**_

"I love you Yuki. I love you and I want to be with you. But I want a commitment." Shuichi replied. Yuki took Shuichi in his arms, kissing him lightly.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

_**. . . because I liked the view. I thought you felt it too, when there was me and you.**_

Shuichi jerked awake. Yuki was gone. Away,with Touma. And Shuichi was here, with Hiro. Hiro loved him. He loved Hiro. So what was the problem? The problem was that he had loved Yuki, and he had thought that Yuki had loved him. Shuichi rolled over, burying his head in Hiro's chest. He sighed angrily, before falling asleep once again, wrapped tight in Hiro's arms. After all, dreams are best when one's alseep.

* * *

The song is "When There Was Me And You" from High School Musical. I do not own these characters. I just wrote the story.


End file.
